Misconceptions
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Lucius and Serra's lives have calmed down since the war with Nergal, in fact they are going quite well. Lucius even has something planned for when Serra comes back to the orphanage they built. But when she comes back in a bad mood those plans are thrown for a loop. Can he calm her down once again or will town gossip tear them apart?


Misconceptions

It had been half a year since the war against Nergal and things were starting to settle in for everyone that was involved, especially for the two servants of Elimine who devoted themselves to the cause. After the war Lucius decided that he wanted to build a orphanage in Araphen, and he was very content to do it himself, but he also knew that when Serra got something in her head no force in the world could stop her. So he gladly accepted her help and soon enough it was built and they even had their first couple of kids stay there. Lucius always wondered when or if Serra would ever leave, but she always came back with a smile on her face. Until one day that is. Serra was out in the marketplace buying food and supplies while Lucius was at the orphanage with the kids, or so she thought. In reality he had left the kids with Raven and Priscilla as he went back to his former orphanage to find something. Anyways, she was almost done when she passed by the town square, the place where most of the women came to gossip about things. She had to restrain herself from doing so every time she came to the town or else she would be there all day. But something one of the women said caught her attention.

"It's so nice of him to take in all those children, it gives them a chance to survive in this world." The one woman said, obviously talking about Lucius. It made Serra smile, because even if she wasn't mentioned she knew she was a help to him.

"I know right." Another woman commented. "And to do all that by himself with that other woman always around nagging him, he must be full of patience." And there it was. Serra knew she could be pushy at times, but in her mind it was all an act, people like Lucius could see through it and see who she really was. So even though those words hurt she was going to walk away until the next woman spoke up.

"Well, I'm sure that once he finds his special someone that she'll be out of the picture, she's just probably hanging around because he has a lot of money or something like that. He probably just tolerates her because she's pretty or because she works for free." That was the last straw, Serra marched around the fountain and with tears in her eyes started to yell at the trio of women.

"I'll let you know that I love him and those children more than you ever could! You don't know anything about me, him, or the things we've been through! If I was just interested in money I would have left when he told me he was a commoner! You three better think before you speak next time and I'll be waiting for an apology when you do!" She exclaimed. It was the first time she had admitted out loud that she had fallen for Lucius, but her anger and sadness wouldn't allow her to think about that. Instead she stormed away from the square and made her way back to the orphanage with tears still running down her face. Meanwhile, Lucius had just gotten back himself.

"Were you three good for Uncle Raymond and Aunt Priscilla?" Lucius asked the kids as they crowded around him.

"Yes Father Lucius." They all answered and he smiled.

"Good, now run along and get ready for dinner. Sister Serra should be along any moment now." He told them and they all ran off to their room to get ready. Then Lucius turned to his two friends and spoke to them. "They are such good kids."

"So, did you find it?" Raven asked getting to the point.

"I did. It was right where I remembered it being too. I can't believe I lost it for so long." Lucius said feeling it in one of his pockets. "Do you two think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Well at first I was kinda wary of your whole 'Elimine brought us together' idea." Raven commented. "But I've seen you two together now, so yes I think you are."

"She's sure to say yes. Just be confident and say what you need to say and everything will go well." Priscilla added.

"Thank you, the both of you. I couldn't ask for two better friends." Lucius said smiling and giving them both a hug. After that they left and Lucius started to get the table ready for dinner. When he was almost done Serra burst through the front door, harshly put the food on the counter, and then slammed the door to her room closed behind her. Lucius was in a state of shock until one of the children who saw the outburst spoke up.

"Is Sister Serra okay?"

"I'm not sure." Lucius answered. "But I'm going to find out." So he slowly walked to the door an knocked on it. "Serra, can I come in?" He had dropped the 'Sister' part when talking to her privately ever since he realized he had fallen for her as well.

"NO YOU CAN NOT!" Serra yelled back and Lucius was confused. Usually she loved it when he came in to talk with her. But he had a plan. So he walked outside and around to the window that was part of Serra's room, something she had requested in the design of the orphanage. "I said you can't come in here!" She yelled again when she saw him in the window.

"Then I'll just have to talk to you from out here." Lucius said firmly. He too could be a bit pushy, even with his personality. "Serra, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, at least nothing that you can fix!" Serra said and Lucius could see the anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I may not be good at fixing physical things, but emotional things are my specialty." He countered with a smile. Maybe if he got her to smile she would let him in. "Remember when I first tried to put this window in? It was drafty for a week and I got a nail in my writing arm and you had to help me write my letters until it healed."

"Yeah and then Raven came and fixed it in an hour." Serra replied with a slightly softer tone. "I don't know why you chose me over him for your assistant."

"Well, there are a few good reasons for that. But I can only tell you if you let me in." Lucius said starting to see what the problem was. So Serra reluctantly opened the window and Lucius climbed in and sat down on the edge of her bed with her. "Now Serra, what troubles you so much? I've gotten so used to your smile that this is concerning me a lot." Serra blushed when he said that but still answered feeling a bit sad.

"You like me right? Because you know I can do a whole lot better than you right? Just say the word and I'm out of here and out of your life forever." She said trying to put up her act again.

"I know you can Serra, believe me I do." Lucius said quietly. "But yes, I do like you. Very much in fact. I don't know what I would do without you around."

"Well, it would probably be a whole lot more quiet, and you'd have more money since you wouldn't have to feed me." Serra replied using some of the women's logic.

"Maybe, but it would also be a whole lot more boring, not just for me, but for the children. And as for money, we have what we need and that's enough. I just have one thing to ask of you Serra." Lucius said truthfully as he started to reach into his pocket and lean closer to her.

"Hm, and what would that be?" Serra said noticing how close they were to each other. So Lucius pulled out the ring in his pocket and showed it to her.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked trying to stay calm. "I'm not asking you this now because your sad or because I want you to stay for some frivolous reason. I'm asking you this now because I love you and I think you love me back and because I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Serra was in shock while he was talking to her, but when he stopped it all set in and she practically tackled him to the bed in a hug.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She said excitedly as she snuggled her head into Lucius' chest. Her mood had come back to normal and she was so grateful for this moment. "How long were you planning to ask me?"

"For a while now, I just had to find a ring that you would appreciate." Lucius answered recovering from his shock. "I know it's not the biggest, but it's really special to me. My mother gave it to me right before she died."

"Lucius, I don't think I could take that from you then, it's too special." Serra said pulling back from the hug a bit.

"But you are special to me Serra, so please take it. It's been purified and everything so it won't make you sick or anything." Lucius countered.

"Alright, if you insist." Serra said taking the ring and putting it on her finger. Then she got a smirk on her face because of an idea she had. "Sooooo, now that we're engaged, does that mean I can kiss you?"

"If you must." Lucius said as a joke. But right before their lips connected there was a knock on the door.

"Father Lucius, Sister Serra! We're hungry!"

"Maybe next time." Serra said slumping her head on his chest.

"We'll have time later, hopefully forever."


End file.
